This invention relates to a tool designed for the removal of lids for industrial containers. More particularly, the invention pertains to a tool for removal of a lid having a skirt-type peripheral flange fitted over the top of a container such as commonly is used by food distributors. The lid of this type of container is usually made of plastic and forms an extremely tight fit of the container.
Various types of leverage devices have been proposed for removing lids from containers. Some of these prior art devices consist of a handle, a fulcrum portion and a lid engaging member. Examples of such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,872,745 of Sarza et al issued Mar. 25, 1975 and 4,216,685 of Taylor issued Aug. 12, 1980. Such devices are designed to remove plastic lids which are tightly fitted on a container or pail. However, it is difficult to remove such a lid even with such devices, without cutting the skirt or peripheral flange of the lid first and oftentimes thereby rendering the lid unusable. The present invention overcomes the difficulties of the known prior art devices and provides required flexibility during operation.
Patents of general background interest describing the general application of a fulcrum principle on lid removing devices include Canadian Pat. No. 265,162 of Hardiman issued Oct. 19, 1926 and Canadian Pat. No. 323,123 of J. E. Mayhew issued June 7, 1932.